Si yo Fuera un Chico
by yumalay07
Summary: Minific basado en la versión en español de "If I Were Boy", de Beyonce.


13:50 Horas  
Cuartel General de JAG  
Falls Church, Virginia

Si yo fuera un chico, solamente por una vez, me vestiría como quiero, cogiendo lo primero que viese en el armario y me marcharía a la calle. No me importaría si conjuntase o no. ¿Qué más da? Sería un chico, y los chicos nunca saben conjuntar la ropa.

Después, saldría a buscar chicas por montones. Me acompañarían mis amigos, que son leales, y me ayudarían a mentir. Todos iríamos detrás de la primera falda que pasase y comentaríamos como le sienta la ropa que eligió para ponerse. Total, es lo que hacen los hombres, ¿no?

Si yo fuera un chico, sé que podría saber, bueno, realmente estoy segura de que sabría comprender muchísimo mejor, lo que se siente al amar a una mujer. Sé que sabría escuchar, porque conozco el dolor de perder a quien se quiere, por ignorar lo que tienes delante, y al final le pierdes sin saber que fue lo que pasó.

So yo fuera un chico, pero como puedes ver no lo soy. Ellos son de molde y nosotras somos de corazón, perdonando cada cosa que nos hacen. Solo piensan en ellos mismo y se creen los del sexo superior. Pero eso es mentira, porque cuando lo queremos, los vence nuestra seducción y caen a nuestros pies.

Si yo fuera un chico, sabría muy bien amar a una mujer y comprenderla. La escucharía cuando ella me lo pidiese, porque conozco de primera mano el dolor, y perder a quien quieres por ignorar lo que tienes, y como resultado quedarte sin saber que pasó.

Es muy tarde, demasiado tarde, para regresar. Me hiciste daño y por ello no te voy a perdonar. El lugar que ocupabas tú, como amigo, ya no está. Ahora tienes otro lugar en mi corazón, pero eso nunca lo sabrás.

Te veo caminar con tu sonrisa de piloto arrogante hacia mi despacho. Hago como que estoy trabajando en mi informe y no sé qué vienes hacia aquí. Llamas a mi puerta, y al no responderte, abres.

H: Mac, ¿podemos hablar?  
M: ¿Sobre qué quiere hablarme, comandante? –Te digo, secamente. Cierras la puerta y te sientas en una silla-.  
H: De lo que pasó ayer.  
M: Mire, comandante. –Alzo la cabeza y te miro a los ojos-. Con quien se acueste usted no es asunto mío. Ahora, si me disculpa. –Te señalo el informe, y sonríes-.  
H: ¿Sabías que tienes tu informe al revés? –Miro las palabras y me sonrojo. ¡Maldición!-. En serio Mac, no sé que hice o que dije para que tú…

Te gruño. Pero, eres un chico, que le vas a hacer. No puedes comprender. Nunca podrás saber que se siente al comprenderme o al amar enserio a una mujer. No sabes escuchar, y tampoco te importa el dolor, hasta que pierdes a quien quieres, porque ignoras lo que tienes y te quedas sin saber qué es lo que pasó.

H: Maaac…  
M: ¿Qué? –Te digo, enfadada. Te levantas, bajas los estores y me obligas a levantarme de mi silla. Me abrazas y mientras me acaricias la espalda-.  
H: Sarah, sabes que te quiero a ti. Sabes que estoy totalmente enamorado de ti y que no tengo ojos, ni oídos para otra mujer que no seas tú.  
M: ¿De verdad? –Te susurro-.  
H: Claro que si, cariño. La chica esa rubia no te llega ni a la punta del zapato. –Me coges la cara entre tus manos y me besas-. Te quiero. A ti y solo a ti.  
M: Entonces… ¿la teniente Morrison no te atrae ni un poco? –Niegas con la cabeza-. ¿No te atrae ni aunque te lo ponga fácil?  
H: Prefiero mil veces a mi marine, incluso, cuando está celosa.  
M: Yo no estoy celosa. –Me defiendo, aunque la verdad es que estoy muy celosa-.  
H: Créeme, cielo, lo estás, y me encanta cuando te pones así. –Me acunas como a un bebé y continúas-. Solo fue un comentario, un mal comentario, con los chicos. A estas alturas pensé que sabrías que la única mujer que existe para mí, eres tú.  
M: ¿Me perdonas? Fui una tonta. Debí confiar más en ti.  
H: No hay nada que perdonar, Mac. Reaccionaste de una forma normal. La culpa fue toda mía. –Sonríes-. Por cierto, ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de escuchar a Beyoncé?  
M: Me gustan sus canciones. Algunas son preciosas.  
H: Y otras te llegan al alma, como "If I Were a Boy" y su versión al español. Lo sé. Aún que, yo siempre te escucharé, cuando haga falta, Mac.  
M: Lo sé. A veces te comportas como el chico de la canción, pero otras eres todo lo contrario, y eso hace que te quiera cada día más.  
H: ¿Y eso es posible? –Me encojo de hombros-.  
M: Te quiero, Harm.


End file.
